Problem: How many significant figures does $012670$ have?
Explanation: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0{1267}0$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0}{1267}0$ Since there is no decimal, trailing zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0}{1267}\color{orange}{0}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 4.